1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior trim panel of a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle interior trim panel that is configured to be at least initially retained to a vehicle component when the vehicle interior trim panel releases from the vehicle pillar.
2. Background Information
The interior of the vehicle typically includes various vehicle interior trim panels that cover the vehicle body as well as other vehicle components disposed inside of the passenger cabin. These interior trim panels are often provided over the metal structural elements of the vehicle body to provide an attractive appearance. These interior trim panels sometimes include, for example, tabs that engage openings in other components to aid in securing the trim panel in a correct orientation over the vehicle body and/or the vehicle components disposed inside of the passenger cabin. Most vehicles now include one or more airbags that are installed under vehicle interior trim panels. Typically, an airbag includes inflatable member that when deployed creates a cushioning bag or cushioning curtain to protect a passenger or passengers during impact events. Airbags are sometimes installed in pillar structures within certain vehicles. For example, an airbag is sometimes installed in an A-pillar of the vehicle such that when the airbag inflates, a cushioning curtain is formed between the vehicle passenger and a door and/or a portion of an interior roof of the vehicle.
In addition, for vehicle A-pillars, the Side Impact New Car Assessment Program (SINCAP) standard now requires a curtain airbag on new vehicles to extend down a portion of the A-pillar. When an airbag is installed beneath a trim panel, the trim panel needs to easily release from the metal structural element of the vehicle body upon deployment of the airbag. Certain modifications have been made to the A-pillar trim panel to accommodate this extension of the airbag and to keep the trim panel from completely separating from the A-pillar upon deployment of the airbag. A common modification is the addition of a two-stage trim clip that remains clipped to the pillar while tethering the trim panel to the pillar, thus allowing the curtain airbag to deploy between the pillar and the trim panel. However, the two-stage trim clip is generally unable to maintain proper positioning of the trim panel.